Disney Sing Along Songs: Colors of the Wind
Disney Sing Along Songs: Colors of the Wind is a Disney Sing Along Songs video released on July 21, 1995. Songs #Disney Sing Along Songs Theme Song #Just Around the Riverbend (Pocahontas) #Cinderella Work Song (Cinderella) #Why Should I Worry (Oliver & Company) #Casey Junior (Dumbo)* #Hakuna Matata (The Lion King)^ #Oo-De-Lally (Robin Hood)* #Little Wooden Head (Pinocchio) #Can You Feel the Love Tonight (The Lion King) #Higitus Figitus (The Sword in the Stone) #Let's All Sing Like the Birdies Sing (Disneyland Tiki Room)^ #Colors of the Wind (Pocahontas) With the Talents of *Corey Burton as Professor Owl, Bertie Birdbrain (theme song only), and Ludwig Von Drake *Patrick Deremer *Laurie Deremer *Cliff Edwards as Jiminy Cricket (archival footage) *Don Grady *Ginny Grady *Billy Joel as Dodger (archival footage) *Judy Kuhn as Pocahontas (archival footage) *Jimmy MacDonald as Jaq and Gus (archival footage) *Gaby Michel *Bambi Moe *Larry Owens *Christian Rub as Geppetto (archival footage) *Rickie Sorensen as Wart (archival footage) *Karl Swenson as Merlin (archival footage) *Ilene Woods as Cinderella (archival footage) Trivia *Hosted by Ludwig Von Drake. *Even though the video is called "Colors of the Wind", that song actually came last, the first song on the video was "Just Around the Riverbend". *A full version of "Cinderella Work Song" is shown on the video, unlike the short version in The Bare Necessities. *Features the return of "Little Wooden Head", cut from the 1993 and 1994 edition of Be Our Guest. *Known as Colours of the Wind in the UK because of spelling differences in UK English and US English. *VHS edition features updated preview for the 3rd series, plus a preview for Mickey's Fun Songs three tape series. * This is the last Sing Along Songs video to feature a host. A year later starting with Topsy Turvy, the following videos would have no host. * *Songs only appear in foreign versions and replace "Cinderella Work Song" and "Why Should I Worry?". * ^ "Let's All Sing Like the Birdies Sing" only appears in foreign English versions (e.g. UK, Australia, etc.) and is replaced by Hakuna Matata in other countries. *The "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" segment has the song performed by an uncredited duo (Arnold McCuller and Andrea Robinson), and is set to clips of couples from The Lion King, Bambi, Aladdin, The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Brave Little Tailor, Fun and Fancy Free, Cinderella, Robin Hood, Peter Pan, Sleeping Beauty, One Hundred and One Dalmatians, Lady and the Tramp, and Melody Time. *The UK version of Colours of the Wind has new lettering and a Mickey the bouncing ball with a feather band around its head (applies to releases in other countries). *The US version of the video contains new lettering for "Cinderella Work Song" and "Little Wooden Head". *The "Colors of the Wind" laserdisc also included Mickey's Fun Songs: Let's Go to the Circus. *Known as Pocahontas: Colores en el Viento in Spanish, released in Spain. Gallery !B+dL0VgCGk~$(KGrHqN,!l0Ey+jC1BLCBM+rttj8BQ~~ 12.jpg|UK VHS release Pila-1366.jpg|Japanese laserdisc release 51FKF2H5GDL.jpg|Japanese VHS release Just Around the Riverbend.png|"Just Around the Riverbend" Cinderella247.jpg|"Work Song (Cinderelly, Cinderelly)" Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1219.jpg|"Why Should I Worry?" Disney Casey Junior by 736berkshire.jpg|"Casey Junior" Hakuna Matata.png|"Hakuna Matata" Robinhood018.jpg|"Oo-De-Lally" Pinocchio047.jpg|"Little Wooden Head" Can You Feel the Love Tonight.png|"Can You Feel the Love Tonight" Sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-1378.jpg|"Higitus Figitus" Colors of the Wind.png|"Colors of the Wind" Category:Pocahontas Category:Sing Along Songs videos